1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to light emitting diode (“LED”) drivers and lighting systems. More particularly, the invention is directed to LED lighting systems having reconfigurable interconnections.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lighting apparatuses having LEDs are becoming increasingly common as they offer higher efficiencies and longer lifetimes as compared to conventional light sources such as incandescent lamps. Some recent lighting apparatuses drive LED arrays from AC power sources. However, these lighting apparatuses may not exhibit optimal performance.
Accordingly, a need exists to improve the LED drivers and lighting systems.